We Got Married!
by Kawaii.KitKats
Summary: The fight has gone too long. What's the only solution to become allies? An arranged marriage between the two!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's Kat here. This is my first fanfiction so feel free to give me criticism on what I could do to make this story better :3 ok now to get on to the story!

Chapter 1

Tsugumi and Ayase were strolling around the park when they bumped into the least expected person. Daryl. The Kill em All Daryl who was their worst enemy. "Ew don't touch me! You have germs! Screamed Daryl. It took all of Tsugumi's might to not roll her eyes at that.

"What are you doing here?" I should be asking you that! Not that you need to know. Of course Daryl wouldn't admit that he was walking around hoping that he would find that little Runt. "Well if that's all you're going to say, I'm leaving. If I stay any longer, Shu might find out." As much Daryl wanted to grab her and tell her to stay, he was the enemy and it couldn't never happen. Daryl shook his head as he walked back to the headquarters, we aren't supposed to see each other yet I want to see her everyday. I don't know what to think anymore.

When Daryl came back, he was shocked to hear the news. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM GETTING MARRIED WITH SOMEONE FROM THE UNDERTAKERS?" Another voice could be heard screaming the same thing. Daryl being furious was an understatement. I'm sorry but you're the only one who seems the right age and we need to stop this fighting with them. The only option was an arranged marriage was the response he got. " Could I at least get her name?" Sorry! They haven't decided which girl yet."Tch" they don't even know her name? Daryl slammed his room and layed on his bed, thinking about what's to come.

Next time will be Tsugumi's POV. Hehe sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! I'm planning to write another fanfiction but for Kuroko no baskue! I have a great story line to it! Can't wait for you guys to read it. Now continuing on to the story~

Tsugumi POV

Why did my heart beat when I talked to him? I hope this goes away soon. I wheeled Ayase until the HQ greeting the other members of the Funeral Parlor. Gai walked up to me with a stern look on his face. This can't be good! "As you know, you're eligible to be married at this age" started Gai. Please don't say what I think you're going to! " As much as I hate this idea, we need to become allies with GHQ and form together." "You're going to be married soon Tsugumi... To one of the GHQ members.

Ayase nearly jumped out of her wheelchair if Shu didn't hold her back. "How could you do this Gai?!" Screamed Ayase. "Why didn't you ask us first before agreeing?" "It was for the best" Shu answered.

My world was suddenly turned upside. I was so shocked. Their voices suddenly became faint and then everything went black.

gumi...sugumi...Tsugumi! Ugh what happened? Ayase looked at me with a worried face. "You fainted out of nowhere." Memories came swarming back and I started feeling dizzy again. How could they do this to me? How could Gai do this? I trusted them so much, but I can't bring myself to hate them... I'm forced to marry to creep from GHQ. Can it get any worse? "Just leave me here Ayase, I need to think about this." She started walking to the door, she gave me a worried glance and then walked away. "Maybe if I sleep, this nightmare will be gone" I whispered to myself.

Yay! I completed this chapter! Now to start working on my other story! Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so, I've been gone for a while now _ I was originally going to quit, but after seeing how many people wanted my stories to continue, I've decided to stay! I'll try to update all my stories ASAP!

Morning soon came and light shone through Tsugumi's window.

"Ugh. Is it morning already?" Tsugumi's groaned.

Memories of the previous came rushing back. What more can I do? She thought.

There were no other options but to meet this "creature" from the GHQ and obey Gai's order.

I can't believe this is even happening to me. I wonder how he's doing?

~Back at the GHQ~

Daryl screamed in frustration. Why did this have to happen to me?!

He threw everything off his desk in anger, knocking down pencils and sending papers flying everywhere.

If this happens, I'll never be able to see that little pest again he thought.

A guard slowly approached towards Daryl, cautious of how he was asking. "You are to meet your 'fiancé' today at 2:00 pm this afternoon."

Daryl growled at the guard and repressed his emotions. "I understand, now leave before I do anything to you." The intimidated guard quickly walked out of his view.

Daryl sighed. He had no other choice but to meet this "peasant" from GHQ. Who's stupid idea was this?!

~Time Skip~

Daryl was forced to wear a new dress shirt along with some black suede shoes to match.

"Tsk" So much of a hassle just to meet her. At least the dinner will be fine.

The door opened and as he went to greet her, his eyes widened.

"Runt?!"

"Daryl!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was asking you the same thing! And don't call me runt! I'm average, you're just too tall!"

"Wait...don't tell me you're here to meet your fiancé are you?"

"Please don't tell me... I'm engaged to you!"

"Stop spitting everywhere! Your germs are spreading everywhere! It's your fault if I get sick from your germs!

Tsugumi sat down on her chair and tried to calm herself down as Daryl kept asking her more questions.

"Okay enough! Let's just enjoy this dinner and compromise!"

Daryl shocked by her response could only nod. They proceeded to eat dinner and desert in silence.

"You've got some cake there Daryl."

"Huh? Wai-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt something cold against his face.

His face grew red.

"You- You licked me!"

She smiled deviously.

"No need to get embarrassed Daryl. Blushing like a little school girl are you?" She teased.

Daryl stammered as he tried to come with up with a comeback.

Tsugumi then stood up from her seat. "Well Daryl, it was nice seeing you." I'll have to leave now."

Daryl then grabbed her and kissed her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Payback"

Tsugumi's backed up 5 feet away from him, blushing like a tomato.

She ran out the door without saying a good- bye.

Daryl-1

Tsugumi-1

If Tsugumi looked back, she could've seen that Daryl also was blushing and a faint smile appeared on his face.


End file.
